Je veux vivre
by Alvis Hamilton
Summary: Si jouer c’est vivre et que vivre c’est mourir, tu préfère mourir ou vivre ' 'Ca n'a pas de sens' Demyx et Zexion partageaient le même désespoir mais ils ne pouvaient que jouer ou danser pour oublier...DemyxZexion très légérement sous entendu.


Ce one-shot m'a été inspiré par une chanson nommée Wild Dance que j'ai écoutée en boucle pendant que je rédigeais cette fic…

_-Je veux vivre-_

Une fois de plus il est là….A jouer sa stupide mélodie…Ce n'est pas qu'il ne le supporte pas, mais ce garçon commence à l'exaspérer…Okay, il ne peut pas ressentir ce sentiment…Disons plutôt qu'il sait qu'a sa place Ienzo aurait la même attitude alors il fait comme-ci. Il déteste la mélodie du sitar de l'autre…

Marluxia et Larxene passent dans le couloir, ils le regarde, lui qui a mit son bras contre la fenêtre et qui à poser son front sur ce même bras, lui dont l'œil visible semble être vide et dénué d'émotions…La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds lance une phrase à son sujet qui fait rire Marluxia, mais il n'écoute pas…Il ne les écoute jamais…

Eux ne peuvent pas comprendre la mélodie de celui qui joue dehors, assis sur le sol froid sans rien dire sous la pluie, eux ne peuvent comprendre ce que signifient les notes jouées les unes à la suite des autres à un rythme effréné…Lui, si…

Et, s'il avait un cœur, celle mélodie le rendrait malade. Dans cette chanson il n'y a ni joie, ni espoir, cette mélodie c'est juste le désespoir, la haine, la peine et l'envie d'en finir…Les autres n'écoutent pas…Ils refusent de voir la vérité en face, mais lui s'en fiche…Ienzo adorait la musique mais Zexion est sur que celle-ci l'aurait fait pleurer…

La pluie continue de tomber, d'autres personnes passent dans le couloir, dont Axel et Roxas, qui parlent ensemble joyeusement, il se lève et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour sortir, en passant à côté d'eux il murmure :

-Ca ne sert à rien de feindre…

Les deux s'arrêtent immédiatement, comme gelés, Roxas hausse les épaules et Axel fronce les sourcils avant de continuer leur marche. Est-ce qu'il est fier de lui de briser les autres ? Non…Mais il ne comprend pas comment ils font voilà tout…

Une fois dehors il commence à hésiter, il ne sait même pas _pourquoi_ il est là. L'autre est toujours assit sur le sol et continue à jouer.

-Arrête numéro IX…

La musique cesse, et Demyx lance un regard étonné à Zexion et il cherche une réponse dans les yeux argent du numéro VI. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprend, ainsi lui à comprit…

-Non…Je ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi…

-Si jouer c'est vivre et que vivre c'est mourir tu préfère mourir ou vivre ?

-Je…

Demyx ne sourit plus, son visage est neutre et c'est à Zexion d'hésiter, que peut-il répondre…

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens !

-Et alors…Notre existence en à t-elle un ?

-….Non…

-Tu vois…

Alors il recommence à jouer, sans prêter attention à son aîné, qui ne sait pas quoi dire, et qui reste là, bras croisés, semblant réfléchir…Il pense avoir trouver la réponse…

-Je veux vivre…Mais je ne peux pas jouer…

Demyx ne lève pas les yeux de son sitar mais il sourit.

-Alors danse Zexion.

-Danser ? Tu te moques de moi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Il n'y a pas de réponse, Zexion hésite, les paroles de Demyx résonnants dans sa tête :

'_Si jouer c'est vivre et que vivre c'est mourir tu préfère mourir ou vivre ?'_

Il soupire et décroise ses bras avant de commencer à danser, bien sur il ne sait pas danser, mais la musique de Demyx le guide, et il danse ce que la musique raconte. L'histoire d'une vie impossible à qui la mort serait presque profitable, c'est _leur_ musique…

La mélodie du désespoir…

-Je veux vivre…

Murmure Zexion tout en faisant un tour sur lui-même, bras écartés et tête levée vers le ciel.

-Je veux vivre…

Répète Demyx en accélérant le rythme de la musique.

-Je veux vivre…

C'est fois c'est plus qu'un murmure que prononcent à l'unisson les deux garçons.

-Je veux vivre !

Cette fois c'est un cri…Demyx se lève et continue à jouer tandis que Zexion danse, c'est sans doute absurde de faire ce qu'ils font, mais ils sen fichent.

-Si jouer c'est vivre…

Commence Demyx.

-Et que vivre c'est mourir…

Continue Zexion.

-Alors je veux vivre !

Hurlent-ils ensemble, tout en se regardant. Sur le balcon de l'étage supérieur Roxas, Axel et Larxene les regardent dans leur balai funeste.

-Ils sont fous…

Murmure Larxene, tout en mordant avec violence sa lèvre inférieure, elle aussi comprend la chanson maintenant mais elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Rentrons…

Soupire Axel tout en commençant à marcher de nouveau vers le couloir, mais la voix de Roxas l'arrête dans sa marche.

-Je veux vivre….

Il à poser ses deux mains sur la rambarde et son regard semble comme hypnotiser par ses deux aînés.

-Roxas ?

La voix de Axel n'est plus très assurée maintenant tandis qu'il regarde _son meilleur ami_.

-Je veux vivre…

Le gamin répète sa phrase, comme si il avait enfin trouver quelque chose en quoi s'accrocher.

-Et vous ?

Larxene détourne le regard, la nymphe sauvage semblant hésiter sur sa réponse.

-Bien sur que je veux vivre sale gosse !

Axel est assez surpris, il est rare qu'elle parle aussi _gentiment_, et surtout, il est rare qu'elle soit d'accord avec quiconque si ce n'est Marluxia.

-C'est logique Roxas…Moi aussi je veux exister…

Soupire-t-il tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux rouges.

Les trois se regardent et ils s'accoudent au balcon pour observer le ballet qui a lieu devant leurs yeux.

Demyx lève les yeux vers les trois autres similis qui ont l'air captivé par la musique, il leur fait un sourire et regarde Zexion, qui continue de danser.

En bas, les aînés Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen et Saix les observent par une fenêtre, bras croisés ou regards noirs…

-Je n'approuve pas ce qu'ils font…

Grimace Vexen.

-Ils ont enfin compris qu'ils n'ont aucun espoir d'exister…laisse-les…

Soupire Xaldin qui repart travailler dans la bibliothèque.

-Les similis ne peuvent pas ressentir n'est-ce pas?

Demande Xigbar sans quitter des yeux la fenêtre.

-Bien sur que non.

Réplique froidement Saix avant de partir son tour, suivit par Vexen.

-Alors pourquoi on dirait qu'ils n'ont en eux le désespoir du monde entier…

Murmure Xigbar avant de quitter le couloir, cherchant une explication logique à leur attitude dans sa tête.

Finalement dehors la musique s'arrête, et Demyx fait disparaître son sitar, avant de regarder Zexion qui s'est laissé tomber allonger sur le sol, yeux fermés, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Le nocturne mélodieux ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de lui tendre une main, que le conspirateur ténébreux prend avec reconnaissance tout en se relevant.

-On ne peut plus rien faire pour se sauver maintenant…

-Accroche-toi Zexion, et peut-être que tu y arriveras…

-Je ne crois pas en l'espoir…

-Qui te dit que moi j'y crois !

-Rien…

Les deux se regardent et pour la première depuis qu'il l'a rencontré Zexion fait un sourire a Demyx. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour ce dernier. Ils regardent alors ensemble le balcon, Roxas est toujours accoudé et semble encore prit dans la musique, Axel se contente d'être adosser contre un mur, sans rien dire, et Larxene leur fait un vague signe de la main, avec un sourire moins cruel que d'habitude.

-Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à penser ça….

-Non…

Il y a un silence puis chacun retourne à sa place, Zexion retourne travailler dans la bibliothèque, Axel et Roxas partent on ne sait où, Larxene retourne à ses plans de tortures, et Demyx s'empresse de remettre son stupide sourire aux lèvres avant d'aller embêter Xigbar…

La vie reprend son cours….

-The End-

Zexion qui danse, Larxene qui sourit normalement, mon dieu, comment j'ai put écrire çaXD ! Aucune idée…

Pour ceux qui se demandent à quoi ressemble la danse de Zexion, ce ressemble beaucoup à la danse de Yuna dans FF X quand elle renvoit les morts dans l'au-dela !

-Kingdom hearts n'est pas à moi !-

-Alvis Hamilton-


End file.
